


The Fluffy PJs From Hell

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little fluff for the wifey.





	The Fluffy PJs From Hell

“Glenn... what the hell are you wearing?”

Mark is almost laughing even as he looks his husband over. He had known Glenn had something planned, but this is nearly insane. 

“PJs...”

“They... are very pink...”

“Says the man in black?”

Glenn is smirking even as Mark sighs and moves to settle at his side on the bed, allowing Glenn to curl into his side. Glenn seems almost gleefully amused by Mark’s reaction and Mark can’t help but smile slightly. 

“Glenn?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Mark is laughing even as he moves to kiss his husband. The word ‘husband’ still seems strange and yet Mark can’t help but smile at it every time he has an excuse to use the word.


End file.
